An arrangement in which expansion and contraction of an upper link and a lower link of a vehicular suspension system are controlled by an actuator to thus enhance drivability by suppressing changes in camber angle or contact patch accompanying bumping and rebounding of a wheel, the actuator being formed from a screw feed mechanism that includes a male thread member and a female thread member that are rotated relative to each other by a motor, is known from Patent Publication 1 below.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-47388